Jean Grey
General Bio Alias: Jean Grey Designation: Mutant Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy Team: '''The X-Men '''This Incarnation: Classic First Appearance: X-Men #1 Jean Grey was born the daughter of Dr. John Grey and Elaine Grey. Before joining the X-Men, she lived with her family in Annandale-on-Hudson, New York, where Dr. Grey worked as a history professor at Bard College. Jean is the only member of her immediate family with mutant abilities. Her powers first manifest at the age of ten, prematurely triggered when her best friend, Annie Richards, is hit by a car. As her friend lies dying, Jean instinctively links to her mind and senses what Annie feels when she dies; the trauma of experiencing her friend's death nearly kills Jean as well, but instead leaves her in a coma. To rouse her out of her catatonic state, Jean's parents seek the expertise of specialists, of whom only Professor Charles Xavier is able to help. Xavier uses Jean to help locate mutants with his Cerebro Machine. During one fateful session on the astral plane Jean senses young Scott Summers in the orphanage and an aspect of her mind, manifesting in the form of a golden Phoenix raptor, reaches out to him. Xavier realizes that Jean's young mind cannot yet cope with her abilities, so he telepathically blocks her access to them, allowing her powers to evolve at a more natural pace. Jean develops her telekinetic powers at the age of 10. As a teenager, Jean leaves her parents to attend Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and, using the codename "Marvel Girl", becomes the first female X-Man, joining the team on its first mission against Magneto. Phoenix Alias: Variable Designation: Celestial elemental Powers: Immortality, indestructibility, Cosmic & Psionic Powers, Life Force manipulation. This Incarnation: Jean Grey First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men #101 While Jean and Scott are having a romantic evening in Manhattan, she, Wolverine, and Banshee, are abducted by Sentinels. They are taken to an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. orbital platform under the command of the anti-mutant activist Steven Lang, who is plotting to unleash a new generation of Sentinels. The other X-Men, with the aid of Dr. Peter Corbeau, rescue them. During the space station's destruction, the X-Men find that their shuttle has been damaged in an earlier fight with the Sentinels. The X-Men decide that someone must stay at the controls and pilot the ship, while everyone else remains in the shuttle's heavily-shielded life cell. Knowing no one else could survive long enough to pilot the shuttle to safety, Jean uses her telepathy on Dr. Corbeau to learn how to pilot the shuttle and her telekinesis to block the radiation as she pilots the ship back to Earth. Her telekinetic shields give way under the onslaught of the intense radiation. The strain of holding the solar radiation at bay with her powers destroys the psychic shields Xavier placed in her mind as a child, and Jean assumes her ultimate potential as a psychic, becoming an entity of pure thought. The shuttle crashes into a bay, and Jean telekinetically reforms her body and emerges from the water. Taking the code name of Phoenix, Jean's psi-powers are now vastly stronger, and she manifests a fiery bird-shaped energy aura whenever she uses her powers to their fullest extent. Dark Phoenix Alias: Variable Designation: Celestial Elemental Powers: Ability to travel unaided through space and time, ability to psionically manipulate matter and any form of energy in addition to previous powers This Incarnation: Dark Phoenix First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men #134 In "The Dark Phoenix Saga", Mastermind tampers with Jean's mind, convincing her she's a Victorian aristocrat (and the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club) and that he is her husband. She turns on her friends, but then loses control of her emotions and becomes the Dark Phoenix, attacking her friends and teammates and destroying a populated solar system's star. Jean regains her sanity long enough to commit suicide on the moon rather than risk becoming the Dark Phoenix again and killing anyone else. White Phoenix of the Crown Alias: Variable Designation: Celestial Elemental Powers: Same as above This Incarnation: White Phoenix of the Crown First Appearance: Flights of Angels: Classic X-Men After committing suicide on the moon as Dark Phoenix, the portion of Jean Grey-Summers' consciousness that had bonded with the Phoenix force awoke in the afterlife (a realm later called the White Hot Room). Jean found herself on top of a floating tower in an outer space like realm wondering why she wasn't dead. Dressed in a White Phoenix outfit Jean wondered if there are three phases of the Phoenix: Green the Good, Red the Bad, and White to which she had not discovered the meaning to. Later Jean was approached by Death itself who manifested as a male cosmic construction worker. Death had Jean build towers in the afterlife to house the souls of Dark Phoenix's victims. Jean also relived the experience of the destruction of the D'Bari system from the point of view of the victims. Death told Jean Grey that she was destined to become the Phoenix to heal the M'Kraan Crystal and that if she and the Phoenix were not meant for each other then they would not have reached out for each other. Death told Jean that she was an avatar of the Phoenix because her "spirit" was "most closely carved" from the Phoenix. Death told her that her perceptions and imagination had influenced the Phoenix and that it belonged to her by right and would one day come to her children. Death instructed Jean to return to life to live and learn. Jean and her Phoenix energies went to Jean's original body in the cocoon and to Madelyne Pryor, her clone in Mister Sinister's lab. Superhero Squad Jean Grey currently has appeared in the Superhero Squad line four times: *In her classic yellow and blue costume in the X-Cutioner's Song 4-Pack *As Phoenix in her green and yellow costume in the Wolverine and Phoenix 2-Pack *As Dark Phoenix in Collector's Pack 1 *As Phoenix in her white and gold White Phoenix of the Crown costume in the Uncanny X-Men 4-Pack Images Category:Characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Heroes